I feel The Same Way
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Dean always knew that she had a special place in his heart, that's probably why he really didn't care when Ginny broke up with him. Rated M for language.


**A cutesy little drabble that features Luna and DEAN! R&R Thanks! K bye.**

* * *

><p>Whoever said "keep your friends close and your enemies closer", was one smart bloke. Here I was thinking that Harry Potter was actually my friend. He had snatched Ginny right from under my nose! I could have possibly, one day have loved that girl!<p>

Who was I kidding? Yeah, it sucked major bullocks to have your women stolen from you by Harry Potter. Ginny's not the one I had my eyes on, though. A lovely Luna Lovegood was all I wanted.

She had this great understanding about the world and how things worked. I had learned so much just from listening to her talk about the creatures that many people believed she had made up in her mind. It made my blood boil whenever someone called her "Looney", but the way she just let it roll off her back was inspiring and it made me fall for her even more.

I was currently walking back from quidditch practice. I was already in a bad mood because the guys were talking about Harry fondling Ginny or something. Ron was truly a creep. How could you sit there and listen to guys talk about your sister's rack?

I heard the sounds of crying from near the Black Lake. Something didn't sit right with me. I wasn't a rude bastard. If someone was crying, I would go and investigate.

When I had located the sound of crying, I saw Luna on the ground, scrambling to collect photographs and papers from all around her. Of course Malfoy and his goons were surrounding her and snickering to their heart's content. What the fuck did they do to her?

"What did you do to her?" I scrambled down to help her recover her belongings.

"What's it to you, Thomas? Move along, now. It's none of your filthy business!"

"It is my business if you fuck with one of my friends."

"Oooh, a potty mouth! I didn't expect you to have the bullocks to use such words, but then again it's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for." I stood from my position on the ground to glower at him from my full height. Draco tried to still look all tough, but he was as intimidating as a teddy bear with a bowtie. Even his friends looked a little uneasy.

"I was just telling Looney that she should watch where she's going or else she might concern people and end up where she belongs, in a sanitarium right alongside Longbottom's parents."

I lost it. I drew my wand and thrust the tip into the side of Malfoy's neck.

"Aww, cute, he has a wand." In case you've forgotten we've all got them."

"You don't know what I can do with this. Who says all I know comes from Hogwarts? My father still has more standing in the whole wizarding community than yours and he's deceased. What the fuck do you think you can do, Malfoy, because I can assure you that I can do ten times worse."

He visibly backed down. I had the urge to yell "That's what I thought", but it subsided, due to the girl that was standing away, looking for some remaining papers.

I watched as Malfoy and his devoted followers headed back inside the castle. I swiftly rushed to Luna's side. She was still wiping her face to rid herself of the tears she had shed.

"Thanks for coming when you did. I appreciate it."

"I know you only use your magic for good. It was nothing. I would gladly do it again."

"Thanks." She looked up into my face and I reached out to take a hold of her hand.

"Let me. Tell me what you're looking for."

"A picture…of my mum." She whispered.

We walked the length of the lake until finally we spotted the picture beside a bush. I handed it to her and she held it so reverently.

"Thanks for all of your help, Dean." She smiled up at me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She tensed slightly and it hurt me to surmise that she wasn't used to that form of contact.

"When you're upset, it makes me upset." I whispered into her blond hair. She pulled back slightly and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I feel the same way. I saw how you were after Ginny."

"I'm good because I never loved her."

"You didn't? I always assumed that-"

"Luna, I have feelings for you that I never had for Ginny. I know we've been through a lot and I feel drawn to you."

"Oh, Dean. This is all so unexpected."

"I know and I'm sorry, but after what just happened, all I want to do is to protect you from things like that. Forever."

"Dean. Thank you."

"You're welcome." We walked towards the entrance of the castle. She let me keep my arm wrapped around her shoulders and she wrapped her small arm around my waist. We reached the point where we had to split and go our separate ways. She slipped her hand into mine and whispered…

"I feel the same way."


End file.
